The Usurper
by Swani
Summary: AU, (Set in papreclipfreak's Firenation Gangster Universe) After an attempt on her father's life, Azula makes plans to take control of The Firenation Crime Syndicate. Yet, Azula finds out the hard way that she does not have the control over everything she convinced herself she did. (Prominent Tyzula with some pepperings of Maiko, Kataang, and Sukka.)


Alright, I have a lot of props to give for this story. I was scrolling the interwebs and found the amazing **paperclipfreak** on deviantART. They have an absolutely awesome series, _Firenation Gangster Universe_. I feel in love with the epic Tyzula artwork. I humbly asked if I could use the artwork for character design and was graciously granted permission. Seriously, check out the page. The artwork is just amazing.

I also want to give props to **doozle-lange** on deviantART. They posted a fun comment on paperclipfreak's _Tyzula - AU Good Morning_. This comment inspired the opening dialogue.

Just making sure to give credit where credit is most definitely due.

* * *

Ty Lee stretched and squinted at the sunlight peaking in through the blinds, she hated those damn mini blinds. _I swear, one day I am ripping those things off the window._ She was startled when she heard a blaring alarm coming in the open window from outside. _Well, there goes 'Zula's car._

She rolled over to see the face of the woman next to her and couldn't suppress the smile that broke out on her face. Ty Lee propped herself up on an elbow and looked down at a sleeping Azula. She could spend hours just simply admiring this woman. Azula's usually hardened face was soft and peaceful. Full lips were parted slightly as she breathed slowly and evenly. A few ebony strands had escaped from her tied back hair during the night and were strewn on her face. Ty Lee smiled and gently brushed them away from her face.

Her hand traced down Azula's toned arm and she let her fingers dance across the blue and white flames that were tattooed all over her arm. Ty Lee bit her lip; how she loved to let her hands travel over these flames when Azula made love to her. She smirked. Hell, she just loved it when Azula made love to her. She leaned down a pressed a kiss to Azula's forehead. She lifted herself back up and glanced up at the alarm clock on the nightstand. 11:17 a.m. Azula would not be happy she let her sleep this late.

Ty Lee leaned over Azula and ran her right hand down the taller woman's toned abdomen. She leaned down again and kissed Azula tenderly. Her lover stirred and wrapped a flame-covered arm around Ty Lee's neck and pulled her back down for another kiss.

"'Zula, babe, your alarm went off." Ty Lee murmured moving her lips to Azula's ear and placing a gentle kiss on it.

Azula opened her eyes and looked up at Ty Lee. "I know, Freak. I'm pretty sure you set it off ten minutes ago." Azula said before nipping the tip of Ty Lee's nose. Ty Lee scrunched her face and Azula chuckled softly. She kissed Ty Lee's nose where she had nipped it.

"No, Sugar." Ty Lee dropped her head back down and captured Azula's lips once again. Azula smiled against the smaller woman's lips and her eyes slid shut. Ty Lee shivered when Azula captured her bottom lip and grazed it with her teeth. Ty Lee pulled back and shook her head. "Not the clock, your car's alarm."

Azula's golden eyes flicked open and clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "Well, I can steal another car later." Ty Lee slipped her hand under Azula's tank top and stroked the soft flesh underneath. "Oh, that tickles."

"Does it now?" Ty Lee asked with a sly smile. She raised a brunette eyebrow and trailed her fingertips down Azula's side. The taller woman let out a rare giggle and tried to squirm away. Ty Lee joined Azula in giggling when she tried to slip her other hand under her lover's top.

Azula captured her hands and flipped the smaller woman on her back in one swift motion. Ty Lee grinned and her hands tangled in Azula's hair, freeing it from its clip. Dark locks fell around the two women like a curtain. Ty Lee stroked the silky locks and gazed into Azula's eyes. She couldn't help but lose herself in the golden hawk-like orbs of the woman she loved.

Azula offered a, very rare, sweet smile and dipped her head down. She kissed Ty Lee softly; she pulled away and placed a chaste kiss to her forehead. The smaller woman blushed slightly, Azula was rarely this tender, but when she was it was magically to her. Ty Lee's aura would be a dazzling pink all day; Azula just had that effect on her. _The only thing she needs to do to make this day perfect is…_

"I love you, Freak." Azula whispered quietly resting her head on her shoulder.

Ty Lee broke out in a dazzling grin. _Alright, this is the perfect day._ "I love you too, Sugar." She stroked her lover's hair. "What's got you so affectionate this morning?"

Azula shrugged. "I like waking up with you. Besides, it's the first thing in the morning and nothing has pissed me off yet, so, you benefit from that." Ty Lee giggled and stroked Azula's exposed shoulder. "What's so funny?"

"You're such an intimidating person. I've seen you beat the shit out of people just for looking at you the wrong way, not to mention the last battle against the Dai Li." Ty Lee said placing a kiss on her head. "But with me you're so soft, tender, and loving."

"What are you talking about? We fight all the time." Azula said with a yawn while sitting up. She reached over to the nightstand and pulled a cigarette out of the pack. She brought it to her lips and lit it with a flash of blue flame from her hand. She took a long drag an exhaled slowly. "I pretty much just treat you like shit."

Ty Lee pushed herself up and snuggled against Azula. "No, you don't. You just ignore me from time to time. You love me and I know it. Hell, you'd die for me."

Azula smirked and swung her legs around the side of the bed. She stubbed out her cigarette. "You know I would." She pushed herself up and stretched. "You want some coffee?"

"Mmmm."

The raven-haired women nodded and grabbed their beloved 'I heart Coffee' mug. Neither one of them could remember whom it technically belonged to, but they just made a game of who got it in the morning. Azula had just made her way to their bedroom door when her cell phone began to chirp. Ty Lee leaned over to pick it up.

"It's your brother."

Azula shook her head. "Let that shit roll over to voicemail. I am not going to deal with Zuzu and his shit this early in the morning."

"Early, Sugar? It's almost noon." Ty Lee chuckled. She slipped out of bed and made her way to Azula. "Come on, let's get some food. I am starving. How about I make us something?"

The taller woman laughed harshly. "I would like to live a little longer, Freak. Your cooking is atrocious."

Ty Lee crossed her arms and pouted. Azula chuckled and kissed her lover's forehead. "How about I whip you up your favorite breakfast? Plus, you can have the mug."

"Mmm, you do love me." Ty Lee said kissing Azula quickly. "I'm going to hop in the shower. That alright?"

Azula nodded and left the bedroom. Ty Lee smiled to herself. _She may be a bit abrasive from time to time, but she loves me. I don't care what_ _Aang_ _and the others say she's perfect for me._ Ty Lee yawned and made her way to the bathroom.

* * *

Azula had just turned on the coffeemaker when the kitchen phone began to ring. She sighed and checked the caller id. She frowned and answered it.

"What the fuck do you want, Zuzu?" She growled.

Her brother's voice was somber. "The Dai Li tried to take Dad out last night." Azula's grip tightened about the receiver. "They almost killed him, Azula. He's hurt pretty badly."

"Is he going to make it?" Azula asked cautiously.

He was quiet on the other end.

"Zuko…"

Her brother sighed. "They don't know just yet. We need to talk about what's will happen if he dies."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play stupid, Azula. Who is going to take over if Dad dies? Me or you?"

Azula leaned against the kitchen counter. "Well, you're the oldest."

"We both know you want control of the syndicate."

"You say that like you're offended."

"Azula, you're my sister. I don't want to have to fight you for this."

She scoffed. "We can talk about this later."

"There's something else." Zuko said pensively. "I'm worried that the Dai Li are going to go after Mom."

Azula tensed up. She and her mother had issues. It was common knowledge that Ursa had always preferred Zuko, Azula was simply 'too much like her father.' To this day she still refused to believe that her mother loved her. "I don't really care, Zuzu. I haven't seen her in years."

"I know you do, sis." Zuko said softly. "I know you still love her and she loves you."

The raven-haired woman furrowed her brows and frowned. "I don't. I might as well live up to her expectations, be the monster she saw in me." Azula snarled before hanging up the phone and slamming it down on the counter. "Fuck Mom."

Azula hung her head and rested her hands on the counter. She would never admit, not even to Ty Lee, that she still loved her mother. _She thought I was a monster. My own mother…so why do I even care? I just wanted her attention. I just wanted to have a mother._

Ty Lee's lean arms encircling her waist interrupted her thoughts, Azula felt Ty Lee's hot breath tickle her ear. "Want to tell me what's wrong? I heard you slam the phone on the counter." Ty Lee said pulling away, leaning against the counter next to her.

Azula glanced at Ty Lee and sighed. "The Dai Li tried to take Dad out last night."

Ty Lee's eyes widened. "Agni, how is he?"

"Zuko said they aren't sure if he's going to make it or not." Azula sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "This is going to be a mess."

"Are you and Zuko going to fight for control if he dies?" Ty Lee asked with a serious tone in her voice.

Azula straightened up and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. It would have to be an Agni Ki." She noticed Ty Lee stiffen out of the corner of her eye. "What?"

"An Agni Ki, Azula? With you and Zuko it would be a fucking fight to the death. You guys have just started talking again." Ty Lee muttered, crossing her arms. "Can't you just let Zuko have it?"

Azula pushed off the counter and glared at Ty Lee, golden eyes flashing dangerously. "Let Zuko have it? He has no business controlling the syndicate. It's mine; we all know Dad prefers me. I have the better strategic mind, I'm stronger, my firebending is more powerful than his will ever be, and I have more influence on the streets." She snarled at Ty Lee, who looked away. "So, no. I'm not going to 'let Zuko have it.' I'm going to be the next Fire Lord. I'll kill Zuko if I have to."

Ty Lee sighed. "What about me?"

"What _about_ you, Ty Lee?" Azula asked harshly.

"You're just going to toss me aside when the title becomes available? I thought I meant something to you." Ty Lee whispered softly trying to fight back tears.

The firebender sighed and rested a hand on Ty Lee's shoulder. "I didn't mean to snap at you." She pulled Ty Lee into her arms. "When I become Fire Lord, you'll be at my side. You'll become my Fire Lady. That's what the plan has always been. There has never been a scenario where you haven't been at my side."

Ty Lee rested her head on Azula's shoulder. _What if I don't want to be Fire Lady? What if I just want a quiet life with you? What if I just want it to be us? Oh,_ _Azula…I wish I could tell you all of this._ Azula stroked her lover's still damp hair. She pulled away and kissed Ty Lee gently.

"Now, I believe I still owe you a breakfast."

* * *

"Zuko pretty much said the same thing. 'I kill her if I have to if it means taking what's mine.' I had to smack some sense into him. Literally." Ty Lee shifted while listening to Mai recount Zuko's side of the conversation.

"I'm not sure what to do, Mai. We can't exactly have them killing each other." Ty Lee said with a heavy sigh.

"They're both dumbasses, Ty. Headstrong dumbasses."

The brunette giggled at her friend's seemingly disinterested tone. She knew that, deep down; Mai was just as worried as she was. "Don't let Azula hear you say that."

"Whatever. I've got to run. I'll call you later tonight, we should do lunch sometime this week and talk out how to deal with these two."

"Sounds good. Bye."

Ty Lee hung up and glanced over at the balcony where Azula had excused herself for a cigarette. She pulled her knees to her chest. _As awful of a man I know him to be,_ _Ozai_ _better not die. I want things to stay like they are. I don't want any of this._

* * *

Azula exhaled watching the smoke disappear into the air. She pushed her long hair out of her face. She silent chastised herself for never putting it back up. '_I'm worried that the_ _Dai_ _Li_ _are going to go after Mom.'_ Zuko's words stuck out in her mind. She shook her head.

"My father is possibly dying and here I am worrying about my mother. The woman who called me a monster." Azula mumbled to herself. "Why do I even care? She never loved me. She even has her replacement daughter now. Maybe she'll get it right this time."

Azula took another drag and exhaled. She glanced back at the balcony table where her cell phone was and looked at it for a long moment before picking it up. She stubbed her cigarette out and dialed a phone number she had long memorized. She bit her lip as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

She swallowed hard. "It's me."

"Azula?"

"I…I want to talk at some point." Azula hung up the phone and slid it in her pocket. She sighed to herself. _Well, that was one hell of a spur of the moment decision._ She thought, shaking her head. _Now if I'm going to go through with it is a different story entirely._

She turned her head when she heard a light rapping on the sliding glass door. Ty Lee pointed to the handle, silently asking if she could join her. Azula nodded and Ty Lee slid the door open.

"Are you alright? You've been out here for a while." She asked pensively.

Azula bit her tongue. She wasn't alright, but she didn't want to take it out on Ty Lee. Every time she lashed out at her like that, the younger woman would break down into sobs. Azula simply sighed.

"Honestly, no. I don't really want to talk about it though. I'm afraid I'd lose my cool and snap." Azula said softly.

Ty Lee simply nodded and walked into Azula's arms. She buried her face in Azula's shoulder and let herself be held. Azula's arms slipped around her and pulled her in tightly. The dark-haired woman's eyes slide shut when she felt Ty Lee's lips press against her neck.

Try Lee pulled away just enough to look into the flashing golden ones. "Make love to me." She whispered softly. Azula looked at Try Lee with raised eyebrows.

"You just took a shower not too long ago."

"Your point?" Ty Lee chuckled. "Then you take one and I'll join you. Whatever happens will happen."

Azula smiled and kissed her softly. "We can, but only if you want to. Don't feel like you have to do so to make me happy."

"Sugar, hush up and get in the shower." She said with a sly grin as she slid open the balcony door, motioning for Azula to go inside. "You know I always want to touch you."

* * *

They hurried to the bathroom, shedding clothes as they went. They stopped momentarily to get Ty Lee's hair out of her usual braid.

The hot spray hit Azula's shoulders, but it wasn't nearly as hot as the mouth at her breast. Ty Lee's hands cupped her hips, bringing Azula flush against her, feeling nearly drunk with desire.

Azula's mouth was wet when it captured Ty Lee's. Streams of water washed over their faces as Ty Lee slid her hands up Azula's wet arms, circling her back. Tender hands touched her, moving over her breasts, down to her stomach and hips. When those same affectionate hands slid between her legs, Azula felt weak, and she anchored herself to Ty Lee, their moans mingling as Ty Lee's fingers slipped inside of her.

"That feels absolutely amazing." Azula murmured.

She felt Ty Lee tremble in her arms, and Ty Lee's fingers left her.

"I need to taste you." She whispered into Azula's ear.

Ty Lee knelt in front of her. Azula looked down at her and their eyes held for a long moment. Then Azula's slid shut, and she leaned against the slick tile as her hands guided Ty Lee to her.

Azula's breath left her at the first touch of Ty Lee's tongue, and when Ty Lee's arms circled her hips, pulling Azula more firmly against her mouth, she cried out. Her hands pressed against the shower as hot water cascaded over her back.

Her legs felt weak and shaky, and she leaned into Ty Lee, her eyes still shut, lost in Ty Lee's desire for her. It was only Ty Lee could make her feel this way. She would never openly admit it, but Ty Lee could bring Azula to her knees with her smoldering 'come hither' look.

Ty Lee's mouth devoured her, and she felt every stroke of her tongue. With warm water flowing her body and fire boiling the blood in her veins, she felt the first waves of ecstasy. She pushed herself against Ty Lee's hot mouth. Her breath caught, and she clutched Ty Lee's shoulders, holding Ty Lee to her as wave after wave crashed through her, finally uttering the scream she had been holding back.

Her body finally relaxed and her hands slipped off of Ty Lee's shoulders. She looked down at the other woman. Ty Lee looked up at her with a smirk and licked her lips. She slid up Azula's length and wrapped her arms around Azula's shoulders. Azula slipped her arms around Ty Lee's waist and pulled her in.

"Mmm, thank you." Azula said, giving Ty Lee a tender kiss. "I can't even begin to tell you how much better I feel."

"See? I know exactly how to make you feel better." Ty Lee said smugly. She ran her fingers up and down Azula's stomach. "And I love doing that to you. I just love it."

Azula brushed Ty Lee's wet hair out of her lover's face. "I love you, Ty Lee." She said honestly. Ty Lee's face flushed slightly when she saw that Azula's eye hid nothing.

"I love you too, Azula. More than anything you could ever imagine." Ty Lee said softly, brushing away a tear.

Azula smirked and in a single swift motion switched their positions. She slid a hand between Ty Lee's thighs and her fingers moved through her. Ty Lee tangled her fingers in Azula's hair and her breath caught in her throat.

Azula pressed a hot kiss to Ty Lee's ear. "Now, it's my turn to touch you."

Ty Lee inhaled moaned when Azula's fingers filled her.

* * *

Azula sat on the edge of the bed and ran a brush through her damp hair. She had to admit, Ty Lee always seemed to know exactly what to do to improve her mood. She looked up and smiled in vulgar admiration as Ty Lee slid into a tight pair of jean shorts. Her eyes moved up and down Ty Lee's body. She unconsciously licked her lips when her eyes met her lover's bust line encased in a pink tank top. Gold eyes flashed to grey ones when she heard Ty Lee clear her throat.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Azula shrugged her shoulder matter-of-factly. "You can't dress like that and expect me not to stare."

"'Zula, even when I don't dress like this, you stare."

"You say that like you hate it."

Ty Lee laughed. "I love it and we both know it."

"You just enjoy attention." Azula said while rolling her eyes.

The younger woman made her way to Azula and pushed her back onto the bed. She climbed up and straddled Azula's hips. Ty Lee leaned down and brushed her lips against her ear. "No, I just enjoy attention from you. I know other people look, but you're the only one I want attention from."

The raven-haired woman smirked and pulled Ty Lee into a kiss. "And why is that?"

"Because I'm yours."

"Exactly." Azula said smugly. "You're mine and you always will be."

Ty Lee giggled and sat up. "Why do you think I got this done?" She asked tapping her left bicep.

Azula ran her hand up to the tattoo on Ty Lee's left bicep and ran her fingers over it. A heart contained Azula's name in the center with a pink rose at the base and green rose bush vines wrapped around her entire bicep. Azula smiled devilishly as her fingers traced the outline of her name. Even she had to admit she was surprised when Ty Lee had the tattoo done. Many had accused her of forcing her to get it done, but it had been Ty Lee's anniversary gift to her.

"People still think I made you do this." Azula mumbled absently.

"People think you make me do a lot of things. I wanted to get you something I knew you'd like. I am yours, Azula. I always have been." Ty Lee smiled softly. "Just like how you've always been mine."

Ty Lee dropped her head down for a kiss and when she pulled away Azula smiled. "I am yours, Freak. Always have been, always will be."

It was when she said this that she noticed the misting of tears in Ty Lee's eyes. This wasn't something Azula said often. She rarely even told Ty Lee she loved her, it wasn't that she didn't have these feelings for Ty Lee, she just hated being emotional open. Unfortunately for her, Ty Lee loved it when she was.

"Thank you, 'Zula." Ty Lee whispered softly laying her head on Azula's shoulder.

"I mean it, Ty. I really do." Azula kissed the top of Ty Lee's head and pulled her close.

Ty Lee sighed softly. "I wish it could be like this all the time." She mumbled.

Azula turned her head to look at her. "What do you mean?"

The smaller woman froze. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes."

"Whoops."

Hawkish eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?" She asked again, enunciating carefully.

Ty Lee tried to shift away from Azula, but the dark haired woman flipped her on her back and pinned her. She arched a dark brow and glared down at Ty Lee.

"I…I just mean us, together like this. We don't have to go anywhere or do anything." Ty Lee whispered, looking away in embarrassment.

"Why would you be hesitant to say that?"

"Azula…"

She raised an unbelieving eyebrow and Ty Lee's face flushed.

"I feel like we don't spend enough time together." Ty Lee bit her lip and Azula moved off of her. "You're usually running street crews most hours of the day and I'm with the other performers. I…I just miss you most of the time."

Azula's features softened and she pressed a kiss to Ty Lee's cheek. "Why haven't you said anything before?"

"I usually try to not piss you off."

"I see. Well, maybe I can come by the warehouse and bring you lunch a little more often." Azula mumbled, settling down next to Ty Lee.

"Don't worry about it. You run so many different crews, I don't want to screw up your plans." Ty Lee said propping herself up on her elbow. "Your work is too important."

"I can spare some time for lunch, Ty Lee." Azula said with a commanding tone. "I'll swing by tomorrow."

"You don't have to do that, I know you hate the rest of the group."

Azula sighed. Ty Lee had her there. She really did hate the rest of Ty Lee's street performance troupe, but she knew that Ty Lee loved performing. So, she tolerated them and their performances. "It's true, I do hate them. However, I love you so I put up with it. I'm not as selfish as I seem."

Ty Lee laughed. "I know that, silly. You don't have to convince me." She pecked the tip of Azula's nose. "I would love for you to bring me lunch, but just don't threaten to let Chan be trampled by badgermoles again."

"I should have scorched him. He made the mistake of trying to go after what belongs to me." Azula growled.

"It's cute when you get jealous. Just like you did when we were teenagers." Ty Lee giggled and twirled a strand of Azula's hair between her fingers.

"I think you just like the attention. You're such a tease."

Ty Lee frowned. "I am not! I'm just friendly!"

"Oh, is _that_ what they're calling it nowadays?"

"Azula!"

The raven-haired woman couldn't help but let a chuckle slip loose. It was too easy to push Ty Lee's buttons. Ty Lee had just opened her mouth for a retort, but Azula's cell phone interrupted her.

"Answer that, would you?"

Ty Lee sighed and reached over to the nightstand, grabbing the phone and answering it blindly.

"Hello, Azula's cell phone."

"Ty Lee?" The voice on the other end was one she hadn't heard in many years. _Ursa._ Her eyes grew wide as they locked on Azula's, who cocked a quizzical eyebrow. "Let me speak to my daughter."

* * *

Bum bum bum! Anyway this is the first installment to my, hopefully, massive Tyzula AU.

I want to give huge credit, again, to paperclip freak on DA for the use of artwork as character designs and whatnot. Check. It. Out. The Firenation Gangster AU artwork is AMAZING, as is everything else there. Seriously. Take 10 minutes and check that stuff out.

Anyway, for those of you who follow my Tumblr, my dad is doing much better already. I hope to be back up and running new chapters for my Korrasami stuff in no time. :D


End file.
